


The First of Many

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar 100 Drabble Collection [17]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Cooking, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Holidays, Mother's Day, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter makes a special breakfast and a promise to himself.<br/>Written for the prompt remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First of Many

Peter checked the tray for Elizabeth once last time. He wished he had her flair for presentation. 

He had visions of fluffy waffles, crisp bacon and a couple of perfectly cooked eggs. Instead he had waffles that easily could double as cardboard, charred bacon and rubbery eggs. He fed Satchmo the evidence of his attempt at cooking.

He had a bowl of cereal, and glass of juice surrounded by flowers, miniature chocolates, and a card.

He knew he forgot or had to work through many of their special dates, but he vowed things would change starting with this Mother's Day.


End file.
